Selfsacrifice makes a true shinobi
by 8Swords
Summary: Shisui Uchiha, feeling his death nearing, chooses Naruto Uzumaki, Konohas resident jinchûriki and through unknown reasons holder of the Dead Bone Pulse, as the successor of his Will and Nindô. FemSasuke
1. Prologue

"Self-sacrifice makes a true shinobi"

Summary: Shisui Uchiha, feeling his death nearing, chooses Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha´s resident jinchûriki and through unknown reasons holder of the Dead Bone Pulse, as the successor of his Will and Nindô. FemSasuke

Disclaimer: I, 8Swords, do not own "Naruto" in anyway! But I do own this very first fan-fiction born thanks to my crazy mind and the original "Naruto" story.

Warning: English is not my native language so there will most likely be errors in grammar, miss placed "," & ".", switched up words thanks to my misunderstanding and in the tenses( ← this was probably wrong T.T), there will most likely be some of some other nature too!

But please don´t misunderstanding this as excuse for all future errors!

I WILL try do avoid and eliminate all failures to offer you the best quality possible !

Some information about the story: First off, why female Sasuke? The answer to that question is very is very easy! Because I like it and it is essential for later parts of the story and I don´t mean stuff like romance and lemons(no lemons by the way).

About Naruto... well you guys just need to read this story.

I´m going to use the literal translation for his kekkei genkai, the Dead Bone Pulse, because I think it is easier for me to write and for you to read since Shikotsumyaku is in my opinion a way to foreign word, it just does not keep hanging in the mind like, as example, the Sharingan, the Rasengan or the Byakugan.

If you really want me to use Shikotsumyaku... well then I will use it of course!

Well that was it I guess lets start with the story I guess! . _Watch Baccano! _What was that ?!...

* * *

Shisui Uchiha could feel it, the end of his life was approaching, he did not know when or where it would happen, but he could guess who would be responsible and the reason behind it.

The reason was honestly really simple, the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow Konoha.

There was no way, that, this was going to be unnoticed by the higher-ups of the village and if Shisui had to guess, he would say they already know about it.

The strange behaviour of his cousin, Itachi, was evidence enough.

Itachi, like Shisui himself, would always place the well-being of Konoha over the Uchiha clan so could hardly blame him for informing the leadership of Konoha.

Shisui himself had thought about using his Mangekyō Sharingan to place his own clan under his most powerful genjutsu, the Kotoamatsukami, to stop the coup d´etat.

And that, was the crux of the matter, the Kotoamatsukami, a genjutsu of the highest level allowing the user to manipulate his victims by making them think that they are acting on their own free will without noticing that they are being manipulated, that the jutsu does not require hand-seals or direct eye contact makes it even better.

It was only logical that such a powerful genjutsu would make people desire its power.

Danzō Shiruma is one of these people and he will be, following Shisui´s suspicion, the man behind his death. The Uchiha´s coup desires the Hokage´s full attention, creating the best opportunity for Danzō to get himself, using his self crafted Anbu imitation known as "Root", Shisui´s eyes and the fight which would result if Shisui were to defend himself would most likely cause many casualties

and Shisui would rather die then pay that price for him to keep his life_ and Danzō knew that. _

Using Kotoamatsukami was out of the question too, because then he wouldn´t be able to use it for another freaking decade and than it would be to late to use it on his own clan, since then they would be long since dead thanks to their own foolish plan to overthrow the village, how the clan leaders thought they would stand victorious against all the other clan of Konoha, the Anbu, Konoha´s shinobi force _and_ the Hokage himself, aged or not, was lost on Shisui.

[All this lead to the current problem. Seeking audience with the Hokage was out of question, seeing that it would only add more burden to his shoulder. Therefore, he had only two methods to escape this predicament. One was to flee the village and become a nuke-nin, which in all honesty he would never do, while the other was to comply and surrender, accepting his fate.]

Shisui´s pride as shinobi of Konoha and as member of the Uchiha clan just could not accept the firstmethod, but he would not die unprepared and without leaving a testament of his existence behind, his legacy in other words.

Sadly, Shisui had no students of any kind and taking an Uchiha as heir for his nindō, the most important teaching a ninja could pass on to his students,was out of the question too with all that coup business being the cause of his predicament anyway.

No, the heir of will had to be young, a child, since the foundation of a human´s character and personality are created and built in a persons childhood.

For Shisui there was only one child worthy enough to inherit his legacy.

It was the villages very own but also very young jinchūriki, currently at the tender and for his purpose very perfect age of 8.

The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was an orphan and the villages outcast thanks to the general populations scorn and hate, created by their fear, sorrow and lack of knowledge of the more delicate shinobi arts.

But exactly that made the boy so desperate for all kind positive attention or even attention of passive nature, the kind of attention a teacher should give his students in Shisui´s opinion.

A word of praise here a fair word of critic there and a scolding at rational level could work wonders in someone like Naruto and Shisui would give that to him.

Naruto Uzumaki had a tremendous potential and Shisui knew that very well, because he knew a secret which only he, the boys personal doctor, with a questionable amount of knowledge over the uniqueness of a jinchūriki´s body and the Hokage himself knew about.

The boy possessed, through unknown reasons even the Hokage himself could only guess about,

the powerful and very rare kekkei genkai Dead Bone Pulse which has appeared two times in the records of history and information, written in Konoha´s library to keep track about all kinds of information which could be useful on missions and in times of war, both times the holder the kekkei genkai have been a members of the Kaguya clan.

Shisui´s own guess was that either Naruto has somewhere a Kaguya in his family tree or the Uzumaki clan, easily attained knowledge if one were simply search for the reason behind the swirls in Konoha´s uniforms, has the same roots as the Kaguya thus sharing an identical DNS .

Knowing about the boys kekkei genkai also came with a certain amount of shame for Shisui.

One year ago, he was just on his way to report to the Hokage about the successful carried out mission in the Land of Water, enjoying the view offered to him by the setting sun over the forest surrounding his beloved village, while jumping over the roofs of Konoha at the level of speed expected of shinobi´s returning from their missions, so that they do not make the Hokage wait to long for the results of their missions.

Having been distracted did he sadly fail to notice the young, blond haired, boy, who had climbed up to the roof of his own apartment, so that he too could enjoy that one particular view.

It had to come the way it did, Shisui crashed into to boy while mid-jump and send the poor boy heading head first to the ground. The boy hit the ground before Shisui could even comprehend what happened.

After he himself had landed, safely and with all the grace of a seasoned shinobi, did he feel a terrible amount of panic and worry. But immediately cast this feelings aside and checked on the boy and ,to his pleasant surprise, the boy was seemingly still alive because he was still breathing slightlyand the only wound the boy had seemed to suffer was a nasty bleeding wound at the top his head.

But the boy was still hurt and Shisui could not call himself a responsible adult if he wouldn´t bring him to the hospital. That was why he picked the boy, while being to careful to not hurt be boys head more and used Shunshin with all the skill which granted him his title as "Shunshin no Shisui" to hurry to the hospital, there the women at the counter immediately called for the boys, from the Hokage personally assigned, doctor.

Then Shisui saw the doctor did he feel immediately at ease and he knew that the boy would be all right. The doctor was an old man, probably even older then the Hokage himself, but his entire appearance spread a certain sense of security, from his posture to his eyes everything about him carried a enormous amount of experience.

The man calmly took the boy from Shisui and told Shisui to follow him and that the Hokage was already there, wanting to hear from Shisui what had happened while the doctor would take care of the boy.

The Hokage was already waiting in front of the operation room and after casting a worriedly glance on the boy,who was then brought into the room by his doctor, did he order to Shisui to report what had happened and Shisui did report without leaving a single detail out.

The Hokage just remained while having an unreadable expression on his face.

Like this, in uncomfortable silence, did they wait for the doctor to come back with,hopefully, good news.

Good news they were indeed, after the doctor came back did he immediately tell them that the boy had only suffered a slight concussion and the already healed wound at his head.

The bones, he said, had remained completely unharmed and that was not the case because his status as jinchūriki.

That revelation resulted into a discussion, about that mystery, where the Hokage showed them why exactly he was called "the professor".

He told them that Naruto most likely possessed the Dead Bone Pulse and he said it with such a certainty that both, Shisui and the old doctor, could only believe.

The Hokage immediately ordered them to keep this revelation a secret and that Naruto should only be informed about his gift when he had become a gen-nin.

And that was the order he was going to break now and not only that, he would also tell the boy about his status as jinchūriki but he would make sure that the boy was going to be proud of his status, even if he had to use the Kotoamatsukami. He would teach the boy his nindo, the secrets behind his mastery of the Shunshin and so much more.

* * *

"So much to teach and way to little time left..." said Shisui quietly to himself while he approached the door of Naruto´s apartment.

When Shisui stood in front the did take a deep breath, told himself that this was the correct action to take and knocked on door.

One week later one Itachi Uchiha would be accused by member of his own clan for the murder of his best friend.

* * *

That´s it, this is the Prologue for my first story Self-sacrifice makes a true shinobi.

The next chapter will kick of at the start of the original story.

Please give me all the critic you have to offer, I will need it to improve my writing skill.

[I want to say thank you to DiLost for his help with the part marked like this]

I already feel really happy only by writing the very first chapter, so much fun!

I think I will also benefit greatly if I were to have a beta, hmm gotta look for someone to do the job.


	2. Chapter 1

"Self-sacrifice makes a true shinobi"

….. holy s#%t 15 favourites, that's more than I thought possible! Thank you guys!

Anyway I am going to answer your reviews, wow such an original idea!

DiLost-senpai: I would have not realized that it was you if you did not point it out! Jokes aside, 1st thanks, 2nd we will see and 3rd thanks for pointing out that mistake, it has already been eliminates.

Vandun: I Pmed you.

Ddcj1990: Thanks for very much.

windfox90: Thanks to you too.

Pain1516: I almost missed your review because this site did not inform me about!

Anyway thanks for the review.

Chapter 1 go!

* * *

_He was on a battlefield, the wide grass-green area had been dirtied by the remains of strange white bodies, deep and fresh red blood here and there and strangely an outrageous amount of dust and dirt. Furthermore there seemed to be countless white spikes,most likely made bones, growing out of the ground some of them piercing through even more of these strange humanoid white creatures. _

"_Surrender Naruto Uzumaki", said a masked man while holding him, at his neck, up into the air "you can not keep fighting in these conditions, so utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally, but this your own fault, thinking you could fight of an entire army of my white *****´s and also *****´s little pawns all alone **and **be able to defend yourself from me afterwards, but look at yourself now, completely at my mercy, just give up and let me take the Kyuubi!" _

"_Alone you say?", he heard himself say in a quite and strained voice, almost a whisper" I did not come alone, ****** has been with me all this time, and I will not let you lay your dirty hands on him! I would rather die then surrender him to the likes of you ***** !" _

" _**What are you doing Naruto?! You can´t be serious about this! If you release me now you will certainly die!" a loud and mighty voice, filled with worry and concern, roared inside his head.**_

" _I do not care about that ******" he said aloud, startling the men holding him " I will set you free any way and I want you to run, to escape and never be robbed of your freedom ever again!"_

"_**Naruto!"**"What do you think you are doing boy!?" both unknown voices screamed at the same time._

_He could the feel the grin on his face as he shouted with his last strength "Go! ******!"_

_Then he could only feel pain, such incredible white-hot pain unlike anything before and as he felt his life fading away and darkness was filling his vision could he hear that mighty voice again but this time both inside his head and outside **"You idiot! Naruto! Never listening to anything I say!**_

_**But now you are going to listen to me! Don´t you dare die on me before I took care of this little bastard and took you to that Hokage of yours! Did you hear me?!"**_

"_I heard you Ku**** …" was the only thing he heard before everything became completely black and silent._

* * *

"_Man, what a dream...where am I again?"_ Naruto thought while looking around himself.

"_Ah, that´s right we are in the tower within the forest of death."_

"_No wonder that I had such an intense dream..."_Naruto thought, thinking back to the event which happened within the forest.

"_Orochimaru, that damn traitor! Placing his strange curse seal on Sasuke and putting another seal on myself which makes my chakra control even worse! I can still use my kekkei genkai and ninjutsus like Kage Bunshin and Henge but my Shunshin is completely messed up now! At least I were able to keep our heaven scroll."_

The earth scroll had his two female team-mates been able to get by defending themselves and his unconscious self, from the three ninjas from Oto.

After their wounds had healed had team 7 immediately hurried to the tower in the middle of the forest, they had luck and didn´t run into any enemy teams.

Iruka, who had been summoned after they had opened the two scrolls, told them that they had still 20 hours before the end of the exam and half-ordered and half-advised them to use this time to rest and sleep.

Sasuke though had been taken away by Kakashi-sensei so that they could do something against that curse seal.

His thinking was interrupted then the door the room he had slept in was opened, revealing his dark haired, team-mate who he had just thought about.

"Come Naruto, they want us to come to hall on the second floor", she said while already turning around again.

"I am coming", he answered while standing up and following after her.

When he entered the floor outside his room he saw his two team-mates waiting for.

Sakura, his pink-haired team-mate, in her, in his opinion, not very practical pink dress and her new short haired hair-style, which was pretty similar greeted him by asking if he slept well which he answered with a "Yes".

Sasuke, his short haired team-mate in her blue high collar shirt already went ahead heading to second floor.

"Let´s go then." She said.

This preliminary test seemed to be going to be very interesting right from the beginning, Naruto thought when he looked at screen displaying the match-up for the first fight.

**Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee **

* * *

And here it ends already, but I will probably need some time with my first battle and I don´t want you to wait any longer for an update, a short one yes sorry for that, but I hope it will make you want to see the next one.

The ***** present names Naruto himself does not know yet , but I bet anyone of you will recognise who is meant.


End file.
